


Please, Break Me; Please, Love Me

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Romance, Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter siempre tuvo curiosidad por la casa a la cual Anthony se muda. El destino hace que ambos crucen sus caminos hasta que cierta situación incómoda ocasiona que Peter se aleje de él, pero de alguna forma u otra, Anthony no dejará que el muchacho pase mucho tiempo sin él.





	Please, Break Me; Please, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.  
>  Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.   
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.  
>  **[ ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS ]**  
>  *Que tengan una feliz lectura. Los quiere, su tía May :3

En cada pueblo existe esa casa antigua a la cual todos los niños tienen prohibido incluso cruzar por el frente, y donde Peter vivía no era la excepción. Sin embargo, desde que aquel lugar llamó su atención –es decir, desde que tuvo uso de razón- siempre la vio y admiró a la lejanía. Aunque parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos con la próxima tormenta, aquella enorme casona siempre se las había arreglado para sobreponerse a todas y cada una de ellas. Por esa razón es que pensaba que si alguna vez alguien la adquiría, debería ser una persona igual o todavía más fuerte que esa casa.

Había vuelto a pensar en eso cuando despertó de un sobresalto frente al pequeño arroyo en los terrenos más alejados de la casa. No había ningún tipo de cerca que los delimitara del resto del territorio, por lo que se había convertido en un espacio de recreación para los jóvenes del lugar, sobre todo en verano. Sin embargo, Peter siempre se refugiaba en un sector más alto del curso del agua, lugar desde el cual podía ver parte de la casa. Una de las tantas tardes en que se dirigía allí a leer alguno de los libros que tomaba prestado de la biblioteca del pueblo, un sonido cerca suyo lo despertó de golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos no había rayo de sol que le impidiera ver con claridad aun cuando el día estaba soleado. En cambio vio ramas de árboles que tras ser levantadas en el aire se disponían a estrellarse sobre su cuerpo. Una. Luego, dos. Tres veces. Dejó de contar cuando trató de cubrirse el rostro de los múltiples golpes que estaba recibiendo. Su diafragma se contraía abruptamente. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar. Ya suficiente problema tenía con ser el único huérfano en el pueblo y con cargar con una maldición que parecía que nunca lo dejaría.

—¿Esa es la forma en que tratan a sus vecinos?

Una voz que no parecía provenir de aquel grupo llamó la atención de los presentes. Incluso la de Peter, quien descubrió su rostro lentamente, con miedo, para ver a aquel desconocido.

—¿Y tú quién eres, viejo? —preguntó uno de los chicos del grupo dirigiéndose al desconocido quien agarró el extremo contrario de la rama que tenía en sus manos para romperla como si fuera una fina hoja de papel.

—Yo soy el nuevo dueño de estas tierras, y hasta que esté dispuesto el cerco, espero no volver a verlos por aquí, muchachitos.

Su mirada fría, su forma de hablar, ocasionó algo en aquel grupo que los hizo volver sobre sus pasos con rapidez. Peter trató de hacer lo mismo, pero el costado derecho de su cuerpo le dolía sobremanera, por lo que le costó un poco sentarse.

—Lo siento mucho, señor —le dijo al hombre que se acercó a agarrar el libro que estaba leyendo para ver la portada.

—¿Por dónde vas?

—¿Eh?

—El libro.

—Apenas empecé el segundo capítulo.

—¿Y?

—Es algo aburrido.

—Te aseguro que a partir del quinto, no podrás parar hasta llegar al final —le dijo el hombre, extendiéndole el objeto que el muchacho agarró. Sus facciones eran duras, el vello facial lo decoraba y las canas que apenas se asomaban eran como estrellas en medio de la noche. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un costado. Había algo en su mirada. Algo que pareció hipnotizarlo. Cuando curvó sus labios hacia arriba sintió que se había quedado sin aire—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que me golpearon duro esta vez —reconoció Peter, sin despegar su mano izquierda del lado contrario de su cuerpo.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo el desconocido, arrodillándose luego a su lado. El hombre pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Peter y lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Vamos a mi casa, allí podré tratar esas heridas.

—Bienvenido al pueblo —dijo Peter, ocasionando su sonrisa.

—Gracias, muchacho —agradeció al hombre, emprendiendo el camino hacia la mansión—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Peter, señor.

—Encantado de conocerte, Peter. Mi nombre es Anthony.

—El placer es mío, señor —el muchacho no podía evitar sentir un torbellino de sentimientos. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más y más a aquella casa que sólo había generado la más pura curiosidad en él. Junto con Anthony ingresaron por la entrada principal frente a la cual se erigía una majestuosa escalera con una alfombra carmesí sobre un mármol blanco con ribetes grises al igual que el utilizado en el suelo. Su mirada recorría cada rincón de la casa como si fuera la primera y la última vez que fuera a verla. Anthony, quien lo miraba de reojo, sonreía por la inocencia del muchacho. Una inocencia con la cual hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba.

—Enseguida regreso —dijo el dueño del lugar antes de ayudar a su invitado a acomodarse en el sillón dispuesto frente a la chimenea. Peter asintió y se incorporó con un poco de dificultad para seguir observando aquel lugar. Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro. Era Anthony, seguro, pero el material parecía haber sido atacado por el paso del tiempo. Quizás no era él, quizás era algún antepasado—. ¿Peter? —llamó el hombre su atención, sintiendo el aludido una corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada poro de su piel.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces levantado, muchacho? Vamos, vuelve a tu lugar —generalmente Peter no accedería a que un desconocido lo viera medio desnudo, pero era eso o que su tía empezara con sus típicos sermones cada vez que volvía malherido a su casa porque, claro, lo que le sucedía siempre era culpa de Peter. Tembló al sentir el contacto de la piel de Anthony sobre su cuerpo—. Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre—. Mis manos están frías, ¿cierto?

—Sí…

—Todavía no me acostumbro al clima de este lugar. Si prefieres, puedo acompañarte a ver a un médico de confianza, pero no me gustaría que salieras de aquí si tienes algún órgano perforado.

—No creo que esa una buena forma de empezar en el pueblo. Está bien. Estoy en sus manos.

Anthony sonrió.

—Déjame encender el fuego. Tampoco será agradable que salgas de aquí con hipotermia.

Mientras Anthony se hacía cargo de las heridas sobre el cuerpo y rostro de Peter, el muchacho se quedó inmóvil con la mirada fija sobre las chispas que ocasionalmente escapaban del fuego. Ninguna de ellas pudo salir de los confines de la chimenea, o se estrellaban en sus paredes o el aire se encargaba de apagar su fuego interior.

—Soy una chispa…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Anthony quien no había llegado a oírlo.

—No puedo escapar de aquí —sus ojos avellana estaban cargados de pena y súplica. Anthony llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos. El suspiro de placer que Peter lanzó pareció estremecer las paredes de toda la inmensa mansión.

—¿Es por eso que lees?

—Sí. Siento que puedo ir donde sea cada vez que abro algún libro. Puedo ser quien yo sea sin deberle o temerle a nadie.

—Ya veo.

—Pero cuando llegue a la última página de ese libro, será el final.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto es un pueblo. Nadie viene o sale de aquí. Y si salen, tenga por seguro que no regresan jamás. Por ese motivo, la cantidad de libros aquí es algo limitada. Usted, ¿por qué vino a este lugar?

—Porque nadie viene a este pueblo.

—Qué irónico… Yo quiero irme de aquí, y usted quiere venir.

—Quizás el destino nos puso en el camino del otro.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Sígueme —le pidió el hombre, levantándose. Volviendo a ponerse su camisa, Peter siguió sus pasos hasta una biblioteca que se alzaba por lo menos hasta tres pisos más arriba. El muchacho no podía salir de su asombro.

—Usted tiene más libros que la biblioteca del pueblo. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta allá arriba?

—No es nada que una buena escalera no pueda solucionar —reconoció Anthony, golpeando con el puño la escalera que se extendía hasta el techo.

—¿Puedo…?

—Sé mi invitado.

 

* * *

 

 

Desde aquel día y todas las tardes, Peter frecuentó la casa de Anthony. No sólo se divertía leyendo la vasta colección que el hombre había dispuesto para él, además se deleitaba con las anécdotas y comentarios que el hombre le daba de cada uno de los libros que él leía.

—Nunca conocí a alguien que supiera tales cosas, señor —reconoció el muchacho admirando al dueño del lugar con ambas manos sobre su mentón. Cuando quiso beber un poco de té, se dio cuenta que su taza estaba vacía—. Oh.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí, lo siento —Anthony agarró la tetera y se dirigió a la cocina. Peter lo siguió no mucho tiempo más tarde. Vio cómo dejaba caer una sola gota de un líquido carmesí sobre el agua que estaba calentando—. ¿Eso es lo que le da esa tonalidad tan brillante al té? —le preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Así es —le dijo Anthony volviéndose hacia él con un pequeño frasco blanco con dibujos en relieve de un color dorado—. ¿Quieres probarlo puro? Es algo fuerte la primera vez, pero luego te acostumbras al sabor —Peter titubeó. Pero ya estaba siendo bastante rebelde al mentirle a su tía respecto a su paradero. Tragó saliva y asintió frenéticamente. Anthony abrió el frasco una vez más, posó su dedo índice donde antes estaba la tapa y giró el frasco unos ciento ochenta grados tan sólo para colorear su dedo del líquido bordó. Acto seguido, volvió a taparlo y se acercó todavía más a Peter quien no había despegado la vista ni por un instante de las maniobras que el mayor estaba realizando—. Abre la boca —le pidió. Peter separó sus labios y dejó que Anthony posara su dedo índice sobre la punta de su lengua. Su mirada, que antes estaba fija sobre el líquido carmesí ahora estaba posada sobre el mayor, como si estuviera esperando su siguiente orden—. Cierra la boca —le ordenó—. Ahora recorre mi dedo con tu lengua —era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le recordó a su niñez cuando succionaba su dedo pulgar hasta quedarse dormido. Era algo familiar por ese motivo pero extraño porque no era su propia piel la que estaba lamiendo. Su mirada se llenó de extrañamiento, aquel sabor era algo que jamás había probado antes, algo oxidado pero intensamente dulce hasta el punto de hacerlo gemir de placer. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que sus acciones estaban yendo más allá de lo normal, había dejado de saborear aquel líquido exótico y ahora estaba disfrutando la textura de la piel de Anthony.

—Lo siento —musitó el muchacho, antes de cubrirse los labios, rojo de la vergüenza.

—Está bien. Te lo dije. Suele suceder.

—No, no lo entiende —sollozó Peter, su vista nublada por las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos—. Lo siento. Realmente, lo siento.

Anthony se acercó a él y pasó un brazo entre el espacio del cuerpo de Peter y la mesada para evitar que el muchacho escapara, con su mano libre acercó el rostro de Peter al suyo. Instintivamente, él lentamente terminó con su mentón apenas apoyado sobre su hombro. Anthony acarició la nuca del muchacho con ternura. Varias veces, demostrándole que todo estaba bien, que no había cometido ningún tipo de error. Casi de forma imperceptible, Anthony fue acariciando el cuerpo de Peter hasta rozar su entrepierna, ocasionando que el muchacho saltara al sentir aquel tacto extraño sobre su cuerpo.

—Shhh —susurró Anthony, colando su mano por dentro de los pantalones de Peter, su erección húmeda por el calor del momento—. No hiciste nada malo, Peter. Tú eres lo más bello que ha aparecido en mi vida en mucho tiempo —susurró Anthony sobre una de sus orejas, besándola luego con ternura. Los gemidos de Peter se mezclaron con el sonido del agua que sobrepasaba el punto de hervor. Ya no se sentía como una chispa, ahora era el mismísimo fuego que lejos de calmarlo, el roce ajeno sobre su cuerpo lo volvía cada vez más parecido a aquel fuego que ni las más gruesas gotas de agua derramándose encima podían extinguirlo. Sin embargo en cierto momento se espalda se encorvó, queriendo acercarse todavía más a Anthony, si es que eso podía ser posible, su respiración se entrecortó por unos segundos y agarrando con fuerza el brazo derecho del hombre se sintió libre, una sensación todavía mayor que la que experimentaba cada vez que leía. Anthony recorrió la frente del muchacho con su otra mano, todos sus cabellos hasta dejar su palma abierta sobre su nuca y besó su frente con ternura—. Bien hecho, Peter… Bien hecho…

El agua dejó de hervir. El fuego que lo estaba calentando ya había sido apagado por el agua derramada.

 

Había pasado varias semanas desde aquel encuentro con Anthony. Aunque no volvió a aparecerse por su casa seguía yendo al lugar usual frente al arroyo gracias a una oportuna abertura en la cerca que Anthony había mandado a construir. Sin embargo, gracias a aquel suceso puertas adentro, Peter había descubierto nuevas formas de experimentar con su cuerpo. Cada tarde, faltando a su cita sólo si la lluvia se lo impedía, con la vista fijada sobre la ventana más alta de la mansión, Peter encontraba una nueva forma de experimentar el placer que Anthony había despertado en él. ¿Podía ser capaz de verlo a tal distancia? ¿Podía escuchar sus gemidos de placer aunque estuviera lejos? ¿Llegaban a sus oídos el balbuceo de su nombre? No lo sabía, por más que lo intentara, no tenía la valentía de tocar a su puerta y pedirle algo más. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Anthony? ¿Qué le diría exactamente? Lo rechazaría. Estaba seguro. Un hombre como él, con su porte de hombre de mundo, lo humillaría. Y por Dios, cómo lo excitaba cada palabra que podría llegar a decirle. Nunca había deseado tanto que le sucediera algo así. Definitivamente, la llegada de aquel hombre, había sido un antes y un después en su vida.

 

* * *

 

 

¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Estaba despierto?

¿Soñaba?

Podía sentir que flotaba.

Podía sentir que flotaba hasta llegar más allá de las nubes.

Una suave caricia sobre su frente lo obligó a abrir sus ojos. Ahí estaba él. Anthony. Le sonrió. Y él también lo hizo.

—Te quedaste dormido —le dijo. Peter frunció el entrecejo. Se restregó los ojos y, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la mansión, se sentó de un golpe, pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aferrándose con la otra donde fuera que estuviera acostado—. Si te levantas de esa forma, sólo conseguirás desmayarte —dijo el hombre, volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos y acercándose a él para embriagarse con el perfume que se desprendía de ellos. Cuando se alejó, Peter lo miró—. Te estuve esperando.

—¿Cómo cree que volvería después de lo que pasó? —susurró el aludido desviando la mirada.

—Pensé que lo harías —Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Peter, no es la primera ni la última vez que suceda algo así.

—Quiere decir que… ¿No fue esa la primera vez que tocó a un chico?

—No me refería a eso —reconoció Anthony sorprendido por las palabras del menor. El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No fue mi intención decir eso…

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Anthony, posando su mano sobre la del muchacho. Peter lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada al roce sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Sí.

—No lo tengas. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

—Sé que no lo hará…

—Hay algo que debes saber… Si es que quieres que siga —Peter lo miró—… Yo soy algo peculiar…

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes, exactamente? —le preguntó Anthony acortando lo más que pudo la distancia entre ambos, curioso por la seguridad en las palabras de Peter.

—Desde el momento en que me dio a probar ese líquido, lo supe. Tuve mis dudas, pero usted no podía despegar su mirada de mi cuello cada vez que me sentaba cerca de la chimenea —Peter sentía cómo la sangre en su cuerpo corría con velocidad inusual dentro de sus venas. Sintió cómo el agarre que Anthony tenía sobre su mano se fortaleció. Su mirada se posó sobre la suya. Nunca la había visto tan oscura como en ese instante, tan sediento de algo que sólo él podía ofrecerle. Lentamente, sin despegar la mirada uno del otro, Peter sintió cómo su cuerpo fue cayendo poco a poco sobre las sábanas—. ¿Va a dolerme? —susurró, estremeciéndose por las frías sabanas alrededor suyo.

—Un poco —respondió Anthony—. ¿Seguirás amándome si te lastimo?

—Está bien siempre y cuando sea usted quien me lastima —le dijo el muchacho con una mirada cargada de lujuria y ansiedad. El aludido besó su frente con ternura. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor indescriptible que repentinamente se convirtió en una sensación eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo e hizo que sus uñas se clavaran en la carne del mayor—. Va a quebrarme —susurró.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No. Por favor, quiébrame.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
